


Snowy Days (Sirius Black x Reader)

by Saturn_Born



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Born/pseuds/Saturn_Born
Summary: A snowy day with Sirius. (Maurders ERA. Other Maurders mentioned.) No Peter. Sorry not sorry.. xD (Also posted on my Tumblr. saturn-born)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Snowy Days (Sirius Black x Reader)

Laughter fills the outside of the Hogwarts castle by none other than the Maurders. James, Sirius and Remus are having a snowball war with Y/N and Lily. Earlier, they had made snowmen and snowangels. A snowball war was close behind.

Y/N is Sirius’ girl. She is a muggle but he adores her. He never cared if someone was a pureblood or muggle, unlike his mother. 

Sirius was now chasing Y/n, each holding a snowball. James and Lily continued with their own war. Sirius ended up getting Y/n with the snowball and tackled her into the snow. Even more laughing could be heard outside. 

~~~~

It was around midnight, where you’d usually expect all the students staying over Christmas break would be inside. but not Sirius and Y/n. Y/n loves the calmness of the night, especially when it has snowed. They walked around the yards, holding hands and just enjoying each others company. Sirius would occasionally look over at her. 

She had snowflakes in her hair, and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she was. He also knew she was sneaking looks at him; is long hair getting snow all over, much like hers. The two of them continued to walk around for an hour till they got cold and retreated inside. They ended their night cuddled up together going into peaceful sleep.

~~~~~

Y/n hummed as she sipped the hot chocolate. Her, Sirius, James, Remus and Lily were all chilling out in the common room. They had the fire going, tons of pillows and blankets plus hot chocolate. Sirius was sitting behind her, his legs on each side of her while leaned back against a pile of pillows. While James and Lily were cuddled together on the couch and Remus was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. 

Y/n couldn’t think of a better way to have spent this Christmas Break. She was surrounded by the people she loved and got to play in the snow with them. She always loved snow, but rarely got it and never had anyone to enjoy it with.


End file.
